A type of image display apparatus that displays an image by bombarding electrons emitted from electron-emitting devices onto light-emitting members is known. When a light-emitting shape is controlled by an image display apparatus of this type so as to achieve a higher definition of a displayed image or the like, the shapes of electron beams with which the light-emitting members are irradiated need to be controlled. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-137428, with regard to a technology for controlling the shapes of electron beams, a wiring electrode that includes projecting portions that sandwich an electron-emitting device is disclosed.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 04-137428, since individual electron-emitting devices require projecting portions on the wiring electrode, the structure of the display apparatus becomes complicated and an installation space corresponding to the number of the projecting portions on the wiring electrode is needed. As a result, there is a concern that the display apparatus needs to be larger.
The present invention aims to provide an image display apparatus that enables electron beams to be converged with a simple structure.